For the Love of my Sister
by Blackfire 18
Summary: Blackfire has been sentenced to death, will no one stand for her? Only one. And where shall the blood run thick so shall thou live another day.


**For the Love of my Sister**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor any of the characters there within.**

Blackfire's throat constricted and her tongue felt too big in her mouth; she could not breathe as the sentence was passed.

Death.

Suddenly made the common Tamaranian, Blackfire's arms were snapped tightly to her sides and bound so tightly she could feel her own heartbeat pulse through them. Others spun her to face backward and shoved her forward. She stumbled a moment and shut her eyes to the hideous shouts. They wanted her dead.

Her eyes reopened, alight with fire and hatred and desperation. She lashed out with her legs and two burly Tamaranian men fell. She snapped behind her and three more fell. She continued with her desperate, mad onslaught until so many hands fell on her that she was overpowered. The weight was too much to bear and she collapsed to darkness.

* * *

Blackfire came to in the dungeon; contained in a sphere of light. She swore aloud as her head felt as though it had been split open. When the pain subsided, her mind worked furiously on a way to escape. She did not have much longer to live—and the dungeon did not give the light of day, so she knew not the time nor how long she would have to put a plan into action. She had winged it before, oh yes, many times, but not necessarily with her life at stake. Something moved in the shadows and her eyes flickered in that direction; her opportunity may be now, she had to be ready to strike.

The guard came forward holding a tele-communicator device.

"Komand'r," he began deeply and Blackfire knew immediately that the com was for her and this was not her much needed chance to escape.

"You have been graced to make one call before your execution."

Blackfire did not grace him with any expression except one of grim severity. Her lips curled suddenly in hate.

_Sister_.

Of course, this was entirely Starfire's fault to begin with. Blackfire should not have been banished from her own planet unless it was a war Starfire desired. Her darling baby sister found it dire to disband her elder sister; Blackfire found if dire to take revenge.

So, the exiled princess took a little detour to Drenthax IV and rallied an army to her aid, promising a planet to them if they would fight for it. Half of the invasion army followed Blackfire back to her planet and they attacked. Blackfire rose in her blazing glory as the destruction of her planet came underway. If her planet would so betray her then so shall she betray her planet. But it had gone wrong. Tamaran had been ready to fight. Its new emperor, Galfore, had made it so. He remembered Blackfire's motives and ambitions as a child and he came to understand that cold hearted revenge on any who betrayed the young Komand'r was dealt with little mercy. Tamaran withheld no exception.

And so Galfore was prepared for Blackfire's return—however unsure of when she would attack. She did not have the element of surprise and much of Tamaran was destroyed in the onslaught. Blackfire was eventually overpowered and captured but that was all Tamaran's new emperor knew; to Blackfire's knowledge. He had been called away to ensure the return of the army to its own planet.

Her sentencing had taken place by default, the leader second in command. Dendor. It came as no new shock that she was sentenced to death—the betrayal of her planet made it so.

But now shall she share her guilt.

Blackfire snatched the communicator from the guard who gazed back slightly startled at the not so subtle distaste she portrayed. She threw one murderous glance his way and he backed away, leaving her to keep the device. He dared not attempt get the item back from the enraged girl.

There was a ring within the sphere of light and a moment later a crackled "hello" answered the call.

* * *

At Titans tower, Blackfire's image flickered across the screen a moment before solidifying to find a severely started Robin.

"Blackfire? How did you?"

"Let me speak with my sister." She sneered at him. Robin, immediately offended by her harsh tone folded his arms across his chest. He opened his mouth for a snapping retort until Starfire hovered beside him.

"Sister!" her face fell at the malice on her elder siblings face. "What is the matter?"

Blackfire snorted with an added huff of incredulity.

"You banished me from my only home, where else was I to go?"

Starfire's eyes slanted into a frown, bristling in defense.

"You had wronged Tamaran! You had wronged _me_! I had to do what was best for my people."

Blackfire's cruel smile appeared, exposing pointed canines.

"Well sister, I have returned, and because of your law you branded me with, I am to be executed." She raised her chin in vain pride, eyes gleaming and alight with fire once more. She did little to register the horror on her sister's face. "How do you like the death of your only sister on your conscience? It is although you slay me with your own hand. You will have my blood, the last of our line, on your hands!"

Starfire's face reflected grief and pain and confusion.

"But sister—I had denounced my rule—"

"Silence!" Blackfire snapped so harshly that the screen fizzled and cracked for a moment. She was still terribly vexed at the image of falling before her little sister's feet at the finish of the Challenge. "Your law would see me fit to die. So be it. May my death weigh on your shoulder forever more!"

The screen went black.

The Titans who had gathered before the scene stood in numb silence as Starfire sank to her knees; shoulders trembling and shaking with silent sobs. While far out in the galaxy a communicator lay smashed on the ground, buzzing its last moments of life. Its destroyer sat on her knees, hunched and trembling herself. Pressed against the glass of light; knuckles split and torn and bleeding and eyes spilling bitter tears.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Please Starfire, what can be done?"

An anxious Robin paced beside a partially crazed, partially frenzied red-haired Tamaranian girl.

"I must go Robin," Starfire said quickly. "There must be something I can do." She hovered off her feet, but Robin gently held her by the shoulders before she could go very far and she slowly came back down to the earth. Robin saw a worried determination in those tearing emerald eyes and he knew there was nothing he could say that would sway her. There was naught he could do but support her in her urgent quest.

"Let us come with you." He said softly.

"No, Robin." Starfire shook her head and Robin was astonished by her reply. "I must do this on my own. If I have created this problem, than I shall make it right again." She smiled sadly at him and as much as Robin protested to allow her leave, he knew she had to go. He nodded and Starfire smiled more brightly as she embraced him tightly. She pulled away a moment later in which she pressed a feather-light kiss on his forehead. She quickly gave farewells to the rest of the Titans, promising to be back as soon as she could. With that she launched from the ground; soaring with a flightful purpose to her home planet.

* * *

Blackfire glared up at the guard, groggy and utterly exhausted, as he called her by name.

"It is time."

The imprisoning wall of light unlocked and she stood regally as it rose.

"So it is."

She was bound tightly once more and she showed no sign of struggle. She was motioned forward and she complied, flanked by four guards. She held her chin high, her head still only meeting to the guards shoulders. Had she not been bound, she would have thought herself as Empress of Tamaran once more. Though she wore no garments of refinery and her brow lacked the royal crown, she imagined it still were so. She was on her way to give a speech that the Dranthax Army was nothing to fear, that she had a plan that would save them all. She was on her way to make her presence known and begin the festivities of Blorthog. She was on her way to care for her own whims of which no one could deny her—she was free! She was on her way to anywhere; _anywhere_ except her own execution.

Blackfire grinned spitefully, she could be contented with one purpose—her little sister's guilt and eventual deterioration would be her sweet reward as she flew ever forward to embrace the arms of death.

The party passed into the light of the grounds. Blackfire blinked only once to the light but then a second time in surprise as the whole peoples of Tamaran had been gathered to see her execution. But they did not cheer when she approached, nor did they scream. They roared. The noise was deafening. To she who had betrayed her planet, they cursed. To she who had gone astray, they berated. To she who had made an err, they cried.

Blackfire took it all; accepting of it, nonetheless with her head held high like the Empress she once had been.

She made her way down the parting sea of peoples who clamped shut behind her as if it were a physical block of finality and ruin. The guards ceased to follow as she came to the start of a stairway of a wooden tower where the executioner awaited with a glinting blade of silver. Mounting the steps, Blackfire tried vainly to calm her pounding heart. She would never admit to the fear that seized her body; she would never admit the small seizures that erupted through her spine and shook her entire body to the marrow of her bones.

She reached the top of the tower and stood silently with her heart pounding in her throat and body shaking.

"Komand'r, you have been charged with the betrayal of your planet and people and this is punishable by death. Do you request a moment of prayer to X'hal for forgiveness of your crimes?"

Blackfire's lips curled.

"No."

The executioner faltered for a moment at her response. Where others may have always said yes to the prayers, she was the first to deny this privilege.

"Very well then." He continued. "Your sentence is death by the sword. Kneel."

Blackfire complied, still trying to push from her mind the image of her head falling from the tower. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, gritting her teeth and clenching her hands into fists. So this was the end.

The sword rose for the blow and the crowd was deathly silent in the aria of stillness; until a voice rang glorious and true over their heads.

"STOP!"

Blackfire's eyes snapped open at the voice as her head, among the thousands of others turned to where the voice had come. There, on the hillside, stood the younger princess of Tamaran. She leapt into the sky and became a green streak, heading directly for an astonished, if not thunderstruck, Blackfire.

Blackfire took the frozen moment of diversion to stand to her own feet. She considered for one mad moment escape, but there were people surrounding on all sides and she was still bound. Escape was futile.

"What are you doing here?" Blackfire asked coldly; Starfire was somewhat hurt by here sister's frigid tone.

"Sister, I could not stand by and allow this catastrophe to happen."

Blackfire trembled with fury.

"And what, pray tell, do you plan to do?"

"Yes, young mistress," the executioner spoke gently. "On what grounds do you halt this execution?"

"I would ask that you free my sister unharmed!"

The executioner shook his head.

"I am sorry young mistress, but you are not above the law; even a law which you have created."

Starfire fell silent. Thinking deeply as if her temples pounded with her heart beat. Blackfire saw that she had come to a decision, but was fearful to speak it. Starfire lifted her head and opened her eyes, drawing to her full height.

"Then," she breathed deeply, "I wish to take my sister's place!"

There was a startled cry through the crowd below as even the executioner's slaying hand trembled. "As a princess of Tamaran, it is my solemn right to lay claim to the Replacement law. I call upon it now."

There was a terrified murmuring among the crowd below. Only one among them all remained utterly furious.

Blackfire trembled in fury.

"I do not need your pity, sister." Blackfire snarled hatefully.

For once in her life, Starfire met Blackfire's gaze and held it, speaking just as coldly as her elder sister.

"I do it not for pity, but out of the love for my only sister."

Blackfire stood stunned, unable to believe her little sister's cadence. Starfire came forward, as graceful and beautiful as a young princess would and Blackfire dropped her eyes in humility, going down to one knee. Starfire felt tears shimmering in her eyes as she shook her head and knelt before her sister.

"I ask only that you take my life as your own, to begin again, to do good." The red-haired girl said softly, sinking further in search of her older sister's dark eyes; they remained tightly shut. Starfire pressed her lips to her elder sibling's forehead, murmuring in the ancient tongue.

"_May this sin be lifted from you,_

_Let your burden become mine._

_Take my heart and mind for your own,_

_What is yours is also thine."_

As the small prayer was uttered, Blackfire's shackles were removed and placed instead on Starfire. Blackfire savagely bit her tongue to hold back the stinging tears.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked and Starfire looked up at her older sister with those innocent emerald eyes.

"Because I love you, my sister. I would gladly die to see you smile the way you used to. Please say you will not forget me."

Blackfire was too numb to respond to anything that occurred then, even as the Tamaranian guards removed her from the tower. As she was pushed out the door, she immediately threw her eyes up to the tower where she had been only a moment ago, nearly with her head removed from her shoulders. It had all happened so quickly. She was still alive; Starfire was such a fool. Where she, Blackfire, had no reason to live, Starfire had no reason to die. But the Replacement right had already been passed and taken into effect. Starfire was now charged to die _her_ death.

Damn Starfire and her martyrdom. Why did she always have to play the saint?

Blackfire bit her lower lip until blood spilled into her mouth. The blood of her little sister would be on her hands now and Blackfire was physically choking on sobs of guilt and anguish.

She dropped to her knees but could not tear her eyes away from the platform above where her little sister knelt before the executioner.

Starfire could see on the executioner's face that he did not enjoy his duty. He only did what had to be done and now he wished he did not have to fulfill those duties. Starfire smiled weakly up at him as he shook his head.

"Please forgive me, princess."

Starfire nodded gently as she lowered her eyes. She was so terribly afraid. Afraid to die, afraid to meet X'hal, if she were so humble; afraid for her friends to become knowledgeable of this occurrence. However, her family, what was left of it, concerned her slightly more than her friends, even though her friends had become family. Starfire hoped with all her heart and soul that her sister would take her life with the understanding of a second chance; that she may use that chance to better her life. And while Starfire may have lived a shortened life, it had been a wonderful one.

The blade tore through the sky and Starfire tensed as she awaited the blow.

"STOP!" bellowed a voice from somewhere above them all as the blade was shot from the executioner's hands. All eyes flew to a mass of a figure.

"Galfore!" Starfire cried happily.

"Release the princess!" he barked and Starfire's bonds fell away instantly as she leapt into Galfore's arms, embracing him tightly. "And bring up the exiled princess!" There was a rumbling and grumbling of confusion through the masses. Blackfire's jaw fell slack a moment until there was a jostling of movement to urge her forward. She shooed the guards that surrounded her away and mounted the steps a second time; unsure of what to expect.

"All charges on both princesses are to be dropped. Starfire will not have to complete the Replacement right because it was one of her last wishes to disband the banishment on her sister. Komand'r is free to come and go as she pleases."

Blackfire stopped dead in her tracks; the beam in her palm cracked and splintered in two as a dawning horror altered her features. In order for Starfire to have made the order, she would still have to have been the Empress. The law passed on Blackfire's banishment had to have been disbanded while Starfire was still Empress.

Blackfire's limbs quaked and she stumbled to a halt on the top of the stair.

Galfore looked to the elder princess, who had seemingly gone into shock as her wide eyes stared at nothing in particular.

"Komand'r." his voice rumbled in his throat. She turned her head slowly to him, eyes still wide with overwhelming emotion. "Come." He motioned. Blackfire approached grimly; eyes downcast with the terrible feeling of horror trapped in her throat.

"However," Galfore continued gruffly. "Blackfire has attacked the planet and a punishment is in order."

Blackfire seemed to have come to her senses at last and she was on her feet once more, glaring defiantly at the massive Tamaranian. She took two strides forward to argue, but Starfire intervened.

"No. My sister would not have attacked Tamaran had there not been a banishment on her. I am to blame and I claim responsibility for it." Starfire turned to her sister who stared at her disbelieving. "I was too hasty in my decision. There was reason for you to go. I am sorry, sister."

Blackfire said nothing, though she silently agreed. Starfire understood that Blackfire's silence would be as close to a "thank you for saving my life" she would ever receive.

Galfore paused for a moment as he searched Starfire's face with his eyes.

"Very well, little one, all charges shall be dropped."

"Thank you, Galfore." Starfire whispered as she hugged him with all her strength. "I am going home!" she took to the sky with the cheers of a conquering hero below her.

"You may all go to your homes! This execution is dismissed." Galfore spoke to them all and the throngs dispersed. Galfore turned to Blackfire whose defiant gaze had lessened considerably to perhaps one of sullen resignation. She could not believe what had just happened, Galfore knew.

"Komand'r, walk with me."

The dark-haired Tamaranian girl complied, falling in step silently behind him. Her eyes downcast like a child who had just lost their privilege of ever being let outside to see the light of day again.

"Although you may disprove of it," he began, "your sister has spared you your life at the risk of her own."

Blackfire nodded silently and would not meet Galfore's eyes.

"It was her wish that you be given a second chance and here it is: When I have passed into the realm of X'hal, than shall you be Grand Ruler once more."

Blackfire looked up at him for the first time during their rather one-sided conversation; another look of disbelief paraded her features.

"I would be permitted to rule again?"

Galfore chuckled at the amazement in her voice.

"Well, you are the eldest princess once more."

Blackfire fell silent. Her sister was either very forgiving and trusting, or a complete fool.

"You shall learn from me, young one. I shall teach you how to rule as not a girl..." he paused to kneel to have his eyes level with Blackfire's strong violet ones, "but as an Empress."

Blackfire fought to control her lower lip from trembling with the respect and determination in his voice as he spoke of the title as _Empress_. Galfore paused to search the young girl's face. The shock of the past events still shook her, but a steady determination took its place.

"You now have a choice to make. You may go free to pursue your life of crime, or you may stay and learn from me."

Blackfire seemed to seriously consider the consequences of either choice, albeit very quickly because she had always had a quick mind. Decided at last, Blackfire drew to her full height and sternly met the Emperor's gaze.

"I will stay."

* * *

Starfire sighted the tower on her decent and descended further, as she burst through the Tower doors.

"Oh my friends, I am elated to see you!" she cried joyously as she embraced Robin with what seemed to be her very life.

"Hey Star!" Robin laughed heartily. "Welcome home." He was somewhat surprised by her life-holding grip. "We missed you too.

"So did everything work itself out?" Raven asked monotonously as she sipped her green tea.

"Yes Raven, it has." Starfire beamed with accomplishment.

"You seem even more chipper than usual, Star." Cyborg commented casually from one end of the couch.

"I am just happy to be alive." She sighed in reverence for a moment before coming back to the reality of things. "Please, let me prepare dinner for you."

"Let me help you with that, Star." Robin offered and she agreed happily, surrounded with the warmth of her friends, her family on Earth; home at last.

_Fini  
_

* * *

**A/N: I was just curious as to how a story surrounding such a subject would turn out and I am rather pleased with it if I do say so myself. **

**I was actually half-asleep when that ancient rhyme popped into my head, so I dragged myself out of bed, hit my foot against the desk, cursed around a little bit, then wrote down what I thought of and tripped back under the covers—only later to come up with the idea of the story. So I dragged myself from bed again, banged my hand against the desk, cursed a little louder this time, and wrote down the idea. Hence the idea of executions came to mind.**

**No, I'm just kidding! The execution of Blackfire came to mind at the end of Betrothed when the guards took her away at the end…it just seemed so final. Which I hope it isn't! We need more Blackfire!!!**

**I knew Starfire would feel guilty for banishing her sister (at least that's what _I_ believe…) and this simple series of events just sort of rattled off from my brain to transform into a dark story. What do you think of it?**

**Please review!!!**

**Blackfire 18**


End file.
